


You Look Good In My Clothes

by enby0angel



Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And he is also Completely Done(TM), Discord: Umino Hours, Iruka and Kakashi are theives, Look they're boyfs being cute I can't tell you anything else, M/M, Multi, Obito is Tol, Polyamory, Rated T for language?, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: In which poor Obito is the victim of constant thievery.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	You Look Good In My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheh it's the OT3!! <3
> 
> This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was square A3: Sharing/Stealing Clothes. 
> 
> Someone save me, these three are so cute.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Iruka was practically _drowning_ in fabric. It was soft and furry and he adored it. The sleeves were too long and hung over his hands, and the actual body came halfway down his thighs.

“’Ruka!” came a yell from the bedroom.

“Yeah?” Iruka called back.

“Have you seen my red hoodie?”

Iruka grinned. “Maybe!” he teased. There was a swear, quieter this time, and then foo t steps coming towards where he was reclining on the couch, reading through his student’s papers on his tablet.  The footsteps got louder until they stopped not far from him.

“Goddamnit.”

Iruka giggled, dropped the tablet to his lap and dropped his head over the arm of the couch to look at his boyfriend. Even upside-down  and with Iruka standing a ways away by the door , the glare was obvious, and it only made Iruka laugh louder. “What?” he asked lightly. “Don’t leave your hoodies lying around in the cold weather if you don’t want me to steal them. It’s warm and fluffy, what was I supposed to do,  _leave it there_ ?”

Obito sighed,  but Iruka could see him fighting a smile. “ You’re insufferable,” he finally said.  Iruka giggled again. Obito came over towards the couch and bent over Iruka, who was still upside-down. Iruka reached up and grabbed onto the back of Obito’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. Obito’s kisses were always sweet, for he always had love to give. It was incredible, really, and Iruka may never get enough of it.

“Come join me,” Iruka requested after Obito pulled away. “I could use a heater.” Obito shook his head but smiled, moving around to the couch. Iruka sat up so Obito could sit next to the arm, and Iruka draped himself over his boyfriend. Obito wrapped his arms around him, leaning down to press a kiss to Iruka’s hair (that he had messily pulled into a bun – it was Friday night, sue him). Sighing, Iruka smiled and picked up his tablet to keep grading. Obito read with him, offering his usual sarcastic commentary along the way.

Obito didn’t complain about Iruka  being in his hoodies after that.

  
  


Iruka’s jaw  nearly  dropped when Kakashi walked into the kitchen. He knew that Kakashi was beautiful – he lived with the man and was blessed to witness it every day – but holy  _shit_ .

Despite the winter weather outside, in the fire-heated warmth of their house Kakashi was wearing nothing but his boxers and one of Iruka’s sweaters. And god _damn_ was it a good look on him.

Kakashi went straight to the coffee machine, much like how Iruka himself did in the mornings but with much more grace than Iruka (or Obito) would ever have. Papers now forgotten, Iruka rested his chin in one hand and simply watched Kakashi. The man flowed like a dancer and he wasn’t even trying. If he wasn’t so goddamn pretty, Iruka might be mad about it. But the fact remained that Kakashi  _was_ that pretty, and therefore Iruka couldn’t be mad about it.

Sliding out of his chair, Iruka walked up behind Kakashi and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kakashi was taller than Iruka but thinner, and slotted easily into Iruka’s arms.  Iruka’s sweater hung off one of his shoulders, exposing snow-white skin. Kakashi leaned back into him  in greeting .

“You look good in my clothes,” Iruka murmured, kissing Kakashi’s neck. He grinned at Kakashi’s hum in response and relished the gasp he got when he found the weak spot on Kakashi’s skin where shoulder met neck.

One of Kakashi’s hands came up to shove his head away. “Too early in the morning for your shit, Iruka.”

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Still, Iruka reached up to kiss Kakashi’s cheek instead. “Good morning, love.”

“Good morning.”

“Sweet fucking Jesus, good morning to you two.”

Both Iruka and Kakashi turned to see Obito standing slack-jawed at the entrance to the kitchen, eyeing them both up and down with a mix of shock and interest in his eyes. Iruka couldn’t blame him, what with Kakashi half-naked and Iruka in a half-buttoned flannel. Kakashi groaned, making Iruka  grin as he left him to his coffee to go greet Obito. “And a good morning to you,” he teased, Obito meeting him halfway in a kiss. 

“It has to be illegal for you two to look this good in the mornings,” Obito grunted.

“We’re guilty as charged.” Iruka winked, and Obito flushed.

“Shut the fuck up, both of you,” Kakashi called from across the room.

Iruka couldn’t help but laugh.

  
  


“For _fuck’s sake_ , Bakashi, can you stop stealing all of my shirts? I’m gonna have none left!”

“Oh no,” Kakashi droned in a monotone. “What a shame that would be, to see my boyfriend walk around shirtless all the time.”

“It’s fucking _cold_ outside, dammit!”

Iruka giggled from where he was curled up in his favourite armchair, once again in Obito’s hoodie (that Obito hadn’t yet noticed he’d once again stolen) and using the sweater paws it gave him to hold his mug of steaming hot cocoa.

“And you know I retain basically zero body heat, I need all the layers I can get.”

“So wear more jackets, not _more of my shirts_.”

“No.”

“Curse you and your stupidly pretty face.”

“My face is a blessing, thank you very much.”

“It’s a curse.”

“Love you too.”

Swearing, Obito turned to Iruka. “’Ruka’, back me up here!”

Iruka only shrugged, grinning widely. “I dunno,” he said lightly, “I’m a little torn here. On one hand, I definitely don’t want you to freeze, but on the other hand, the view is fan _tas_ tic.”

Obito blinked at him, not unlike an unimpressed cat. “I hate you both.”

“Don’t lie~” Kakashi teased lightly at the same time Iruka said, “You love us!” Obito just threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room, cursing under his breath.

Kakashi caught Iruka’s eye and winked. Iruka grinned over his mug. Teasing their boyfriend was too much fun, sometimes.

  
  


“Give me the blanket, Obito.”

“Fuck you, Kakashi.”

“Who the fuck stole the blanket?!”

“Obito did.”

“Consider it revenge, you two.”

“Revenge for what?”

“Oh come on, what did we do?”

“You two consistently steal my clothes. This is revenge. Now you can both freeze.”

“...That’s fair.”

“Screw this, I’m getting another blanket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
